Changed
by Loki3
Summary: about a new boy to horizon, cussing, reworking some
1. Chapter 1 Normal Day

This is just a start I am still working on this and I already want to redo a few things  
  
I was just wondering what people thought and if they had any ideas, besides spelling and grammar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coty get up we have to go to school," Alyssa yelled at her brother from the doorway into his bed room. Coty laid passed out on his bed from a long night of partying, Alyssa too was dealing with a hang over but had managed to get up.  
  
"Lysa," Coty moaned from his bed  
  
"What?" She yelled back she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and trying to hide her red eyes.  
  
"I think I'm going to die," Coty responded then closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Get up Coty," she yelled again knowing he was trying to go back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later and Coty managed to get out of bed and brush his teeth, he had put on a beanie to hide his shaggy messed up hair  
  
"Where are mom and dad?" Coty asked as he meet Alyssa in the kitchen she was eating a bagel.  
  
"They left already, its eight thirty we're late," she then said. Coty sat on the bar stool and dropped his head on to his arms hoping to get a little sleep while he waited for Alyssa to finish her bagel.  
  
"Come on Coty we need to go," she said as she started down the stairs to the garage Coty slowly followed behind almost sleepwalking. Once in the car Coty dissembled the rearview mirror and pulled out a safety container that looks like a cleaning spray but unscrews on the bottom. After unscrewing the bottom he revealed a small film container, his cocaine stash.  
  
"Come on Coty it is too late for this," Alyssa complained, he looked up from what he was doing at her, he face was pale with black circles around his eyes.  
  
"Would you like to walk?" He snapped back, and then went back to cutting the powder into lines. Alyssa didn't say anything else as she watched him snort two lines.  
  
"Well Alyssa and Coty Stark, why are you two so late today?" the attendance lady asked as the two walked up to the main office.  
  
"Forgot to set my alarm," Alyssa cheerily replied with a smile then signed the slip.  
  
"Alyssa you have Ms. Berg right, and Coty... Mr. Melbye?" she asked not too sure  
  
"Yah," Coty quietly answered back, he was slowly swaying back and forth as he stood watching Alyssa sign his slip for him.  
  
"Where were you?" Mr. Melbye asked as Coty walked into the class and headed for his seat.  
  
"Not here," Coty answered back. Mr. Melbye's class was a very laid-back art class. Coty put his he ad down on the table and went back to trying to sleep.  
  
"Coty!" Melbye yelled in his ear ten minutes after Coty had fallen asleep.  
  
"What the fuck," Coty yelled as he jolted up to see where he was.  
  
"Nap time is over its time to do some work," Melbye told him  
  
"I don't have anything to do Melbye," Coty moaned as he started to put his head back down.  
  
"Go finish your painting in Ms. Galloway's class then," Melbye instructed, Coty looked at him for a minute then got his stuff and went across the room and start to work on his painting.  
  
After school Coty's good friend Brad sat waiting in his car for Coty. Brad sat nervously waiting for him, because he was taking Coty to a school for troubled teens, Mt. horizon.  
  
"Hey Coty I came to pick you up man," Brad said as Coty walked up to the car.  
  
"Thanks, but I drove my own car here man," Coty smiled, thinking it was odd but not sensing anything was wrong at all.  
  
"Lysa can drive it home, come on man, I need to talk to you about something," Brad insisted.  
  
"Ok one minute let me go put some stuff in my car I'll be right back," Coty said wondering why Brad was acting so weird.  
  
"Ah come on you can do that later I really need to talk to you," Brad said, Coty nodded and got in thinking it must have been important if Brad was so persistent.  
  
"So where are we going?" Coty asked, as they started to drive onto the highway.  
  
"I found this awesome place up in the woods I want to show you," Brad said  
  
"So what did you want to talk about so badly?" Coty asked as he slouched back and took out a cigarette.  
  
"Hey Coty When I was gone what happened to you man?" Brad asked. Brad had left for two months and when he came back Coty had lost a lot of weight and looked sick.  
  
"Nothing what are you talking about Brad?" Coty asked not letting on at all.  
  
"Well you lost a lot of weight and you look like you have cancer or something," Brad bluntly said.  
  
"Just lost some weight," Coty replied." why man?"  
  
"No reason, " Brad then dropped it and they quietly drove on. 


	2. Chapter 2 New School

I don't own anything except a few characters in this story

They kept driving Brad found it hard to find things to talk about knowing that he was taking his friend to a treatment center, but he kept talking mostly about skating. Within a few miles of the camp a sign along the roadside came up "mt Horizon"

"Hey look man isn't that one of those schools for fucked up kids?" Coty asked pointing out the sign.

"Yah looks like it," Brad kind of quietly said as he turned onto the road.

"Hey man why are we going down here?" Coty then asked after noticing they were following the sign.

"Coty, man, tell me now what's wrong," Brad then said, hoping Coty would tell him he was going through a hard time not that he was on drugs, Coty looked at him surprised.

"What the fuck, you're taking me to that school, aren't you?" Coty then realized what was going on, not answering Brad's question.

"Are you on drugs Coty! And you know what I mean, I don't fucking care about pot, but this don't look like pot, you don't loose that much weight smokeing weed" Brad then insisted.

"I can't believe you man!" Coty yelled at him as he started to bang around in the car.

"Coty, just tell me that your not on anything, tell me honestly that you haven't been using and I will turn this around and we'll go home," Brad said as they rounded the corner and could see Horizon. Coty just sat and stared at him "Coty damn it!" Brad said knowing Coty wouldn't be able to lie.

"Brad don't do this, I'll quit I promise," Coty said starting to get worried of what was going to happen.

"Fuck Coty, damn it why?" Brad yelled angry

"I don't know just don't take me man I'll quit, I won't smoke pot or snort or any of that shit just take me back home please Brad please," Coty was starting to cry.

"You need help man," Brad then said as he shook his head "you need help to quit,"

"Damn it don't do this!" Coty yelled, they then pulled up to the front and sat in the car Coty glairing at Brad and Brad looking straightforward.

"Your mom packed some of your cloths, they're in the trunk," Brad said emotionless.

"Brad, why in the hell are you doing this!" Coty then yelled as he slammed his fist against the dashboard.

"Cause no one else would," Brad then said after turning around and looking into Coty's eyes. Peter then started to walk out he had a security guard with him along with Sophie. Brad got out of the car to greet them.

"Hi," Brad said as he put out his hand to shake.

"You must be Brad I'm peter this is Sophie and Alan," Peter said as he shook back.

"Uh. That's Coty in there," Brad said as he pointed to Coty who was sitting angry in the car. "I'm not so sure about this I mean he needs help but I'm not sure this is right," Brad then said starting to rethink it all.

"Its ok to have doubts, most people do, but this is for the better, he won't have as much temptation," Peter explained, Brad looked back at Coty, how pale he looked at the dark circles under his eyes, then turned back to Peter

" He's not going to come out, he's going to put up a fight," Brad said. Alan then walked over the car with Peter leaving Brad watching with Sophie.

"Hey Coty I'm Peter, are you going to come out of the car or is Alan going to have to get you out of the car?" Peter asked from out side the car. Coty then locked the door and put a cigarette in his mouth lighting it.

"Do you have the keys?" Peter asked looking over at Brad, Brad got into his pocket and threw them over to Peter. Peter started to open the door as soon as the lock went up Coty would lock the door again. And continued to smoke. Brad walked over to the car and stood by the door.

"Come on Coty just get out," He said depressingly looking at Coty who was just looking straight ahead, but then he brought up his hand to the window and flipped them off.  
Peter then unlocked the back door while Coty was looking forward, the unlocked the front from that. Coty moved over to the driver's side and put his legs up on the seat so he could kick them back.

"Coty just get out your going whether you fight or not," Brad said again not wanting Coty to make a foul of himself.

"Why don't you just take me home then Brad?" Coty asked back as he kicked at Alan, but Alan had grabbed a hold of Coty's leg and pulled him out. "Fuck," Coty yelled as he landed on the ground from the pull, he then scrambled to get up but Alan already had a hold of him.  
"Let me go! Coty yelled but Alan had his arms wrapped around Coty so he couldn't move.

"Where are his bags?" Peter then asked Brad.

"In the trunk I'll get them,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Here is a towel, you have ten minutes," Peter said as he handed Coty a towel. They both stood looking at each other, eventually Coty turned and went into the shower. While Coty was taking his shower Peter searched through Coty's coat pockets, only finding a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Do I get any cloths?" Cody asked as he came out of the shower to find Peter waiting for him.  
  
"Yes, once you take out all your peircings," Peter directed. Obediently Coty slowly began taking out his piercings one by one.  
  
"There" Coty said once he had taken out his labret. Peter stared at him for a minute.  
  
"I think your forgetting one," Peter reminded him  
  
"I just got this done though," Coty whined  
  
"Sorry, take it out no peircings," Peter insisted  
  
"Want me to cut off the chunks of skin where my tattoos are too?" Cody asked as he took out a small septum piercing  
  
"No, your cloths will do fine for covering those up," Peter said then handed Coty a pair of his cloths.  
  
"You'll be staying with the Cliff hangers," Peter told Coty as they walked up to the Cliffhangers dorm. As they walked in all attention in the dorm turned to Coty and Peter.  
  
"Cliffhangers you've got a new member, this is Coty Burton," Peter said, Coty looked around at the new faces "Bunk four is open next to Scott" Peter then pointed out, slowly Coty walked past Ezra to the bunk. Then put his stuff on top of the empty bed. "Scott could you show Coty around and make sure he gets to dinner?" Peter then asked  
  
"Sure," Scott replied not to excitedly  
  
"Ok, I'll see you all at dinner," Peter then said then turned around and walked out.  
  
"Fresh meat," Auggie said as he got off his bunk and walked over to Coty "What are you here for?" Coty just shrugged him off though and started to dig through his bag to see what his mom had put into it.  
  
"Ahh the silent type," Ezra said  
  
"Come on man what are you in here for we're going to find out sooner or later you might as well tell us now," Auggie said, standing at the end of Coty's bed  
  
"Mutilation?" Ezra questioned  
  
"No, he doesn't look like that, how about a fighter?" Auggie asked  
  
"He looks like a coke head," Scott then joined in, Coty looked over at him, sizing him up  
  
"Yep, that's got to be it, look at him, he's all skinny, and pale..." Before Auggie could finish his sentence Coty turned around and shoved him down on to the ground  
  
"You got a problem man?" Auggie said getting back. Coty just shook his head and walked out the door.  
  
"Damn it, now I got to go after him," Scott said as he followed Coty outside.  
  
"You didn't go far," Scott, said as he walked out on the porch to find Coty "Thought you would try to run,"  
  
"What's the point they'll just pick me up," Cody quietly murmured  
  
"Most Newbies think they'll make it, I did," Scott told him.  
  
"Well look at the fresh meat," Shelby said as she sat down next to Scott at dinner, Coty sat on the far end of the table alone. "Who's he?" She then asked  
  
"Coty Burton, that's all we know," Ezra answered  
  
"Why's he here?" Jewels then asked sitting across from Shelby  
  
"Coke head, we think he hasn't said much though," Auggie answered  
  
"He looks like a coke head, " Daisy said as she joined the group.  
  
"You think he's going to try and run tonight?" Auggie asked Scott, Scott looked down the table at Coty.  
  
"Nah, I don't think he's going to try that," Scott answered  
  
"Maybe he's just going to try the starvation approach," Daisy said watching him pick at his food. Peter then walked in and scanned the room, then went over and sat across from Coty.  
  
"Not hungry?" Peter asked  
  
"Not really," Coty mumbled  
  
"Why don't you try to eat a little then we'll call it good," Peter said, Coty looked up at him and just glared then slowly took a bite of salad.  
  
"Ok, why don't you come to my office, we can talk, " Peter said standing up. Coty slowly followed.  
  
"So do you know why you are here?" Peter questioned once they got into the office.  
  
"No," Coty responded.  
  
"Coty Burton, drug problems, prior larceny arrest, as well as vandalism, Coty is a very intelligent child however he tends to give into temptations very quickly, since I have known Coty he has gone through numerous changes, recently he dramatically lost a great deal of weight and became very easily aggravated and very pale, he no longer shows up to class, but instead we find him at the local drug dealers," Peter read from Coty's file "So why are you here Coty?"  
  
"You seem to know more than I do why don't you tell me," Coty responded emotionless  
  
"Well Coty, it seems you are a Drug addict," Bluntly Peter told him  
  
"OH that's good to know,"  
  
"So you really don't care that your friends, family, and teachers all seem to think that something is wrong with you," Peter asked  
  
"My drug dealer doesn't see anything wrong,"  
  
"I wonder why, so you don't see anything wrong with slowly killing your self, didn't you used to be on the track team?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Why'd you quit?"  
  
"Listen, I don't like talking to people I just meet about what's going on in my life,"  
  
"Ok then how about we get to know each other, I'm Peter Scarbrow," 


	4. Chapt4 Coty's first night at Horizon

Coty awoke in a cold sweat, it was late at night, he looked around the room trying to remember where he was. Everyone was silently asleep in their beds. Very slowly and Quietly Coty got up and tip toed out of the dorm. He walked along a path for a while till he thought he was safe. Carefuly he sat down looking around still watching to make sure that no one had followed him. He then took out a cigarette from his pocket, Brad and hide a few in his bag, knowing that they would take his away. He lit the cigarette and slowly in haled, as he exhaled he slowly relaxed.  
  
"So the mysterious new guy," Shlby said as she walked up from behind Coty. Immediately Coty turned around in surprise, hiding his cigarette "You don't have to put it out," She said holding up her cigarette "nice to have someone to smoke with," she sat down next to him. "So why are you here?"  
  
"I'm sure you've already heard," Coty said not lookigna t her at all  
  
"Well yah but I'd rather hear it from you, then I know its true,"  
  
"Cocaine," Coty quietly said looking off into the dark woods.  
  
"ahh… a drug addict, you didn't look like just a head case, a little too scrawny for that," Shelby honestly told him  
  
"Oh thanks, " Sarcastically Coty responded "So why are you here?"  
  
"Had some problems dealing with my parents, and like you I was a fan of illegal substances,"  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Bout a year now, you get used to it after a while," She said exhaling  
  
"I don't think I could ever get used to this, ever,"  
  
"You'll see after a while its not that bad," Shelby said, they both went quiet as the listened closely to a rustle in the trees  
  
"Whos there?" Shelby quietly asked  
  
"Me," Scott responded as he emerged from the trees "there you are, I thought you might had taken off," He said once seeing that Coty was with them.  
  
"Guess this wasn't the best hiding place," Coty said  
  
"No it is, just your not the first person to think of it," Shelby said while Scott situated himself next to her putting his are around her.  
  
"So how did you get the cigarettes past Peter?" Scott asked  
  
"My friend actually the one who brought me here, put them in my bag," coty told him  
  
"that's nice… I guess," Scott said  
  
"So your friend brought you here," Shelby laughed  
  
"yah," coty said looking down at the ground "My parents are kind of bad at uh.. well being mean,"  
  
"So do you follow sports by any chance?" Scott eagerly asked  
  
"uh.. a little baseball," coty responded  
  
"Damn it I just want to know how football is going, will that really hurt me," Scott laughed  
  
"So Coty how was your first night?" Peter asked as Coty uncomfortabley say in his office  
  
"Weird," Coty honestly told him.  
  
"Its always weird being in a new place, did you sleep well?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"could you be starting to go through withdrawl?" Coty just blankely started back at Peter not wanting to answer his Questions.  
  
"Coty, How come you started using coke?"  
  
"what kind of question is that?"  
  
"It's a honest question,"  
  
"Well to bad you aren't going to get a honest answer,"  
  
"Ok, We'll start small, when did you start smokeing?"  
  
"I can't remember," Coty said not looking at Peter at all  
  
"Sure you can, just try thinking back," Peter insisted  
  
"Ok, maybe, around the seventh grad, eighth I'm not sure,"  
  
"You don't remember the very first time?"  
  
"I remember a few tiems that could have been my first time but I'm not sure which one would be my first, I can never remember stuff like that," Coty said while squirming in his seat  
  
"How long have you known Brad?"  
  
"I've always known Brad, He's like a brother,"  
  
"What happened to your real brother," Coty immediately looked up at Peter as he asked  
  
"He died about four or five years ago,"  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"That's a stupid ass question, of course I do, he's my brother,"  
  
"After he died is that when yous tarted hanging out with older kids?"  
  
"After he died, I… Brad was there for me and Alyssa, I think he felt like he owed it to Trevor to watch us, he was Trevor's best friend,"  
  
"ok," Peter said as he walked around his desk and gotinto one of the drawers producing a notebook "Here's a journal, I want you to write in it everyday, write down something you remember from when your brother was alive, what he looked like, what he acted like, anything you can think of," Peter explained  
  
"What if I can't think of anything?"  
  
"Try harder," Peter said as he got up, Coty followed his lead and also got up. "you have English right now, you remember where it is?" Peter asked  
  
"yah, right by where Math was," Coty told him reassuring that he knew where it was  
  
"Ok, why don't you go by yourself, I'll see you later," Peter said, and with that Coty walked out the door.  
  
"Wheres Coty?" Peter asked as the whole group looked around "Scott weren't you sappose to be watching him?"  
  
"I haven't seen him since he was with you," Scott told Peter  
  
" Ok… Ezra can you start group I'm going to go find him," Peter said was quickly walked away  
  
"You think he tried to run?" Jules asked, watching Epter leave  
  
"Most likely," Daisy responded  
  
"I don't think he ran," Scott then said getting his two cents in  
  
"you thik he's going to try some other way?" Jules asked  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
Coty walked along the row of school cars, watching out for anyone who might see him, Once assured that there was no one in hearing range he took a rock and broke the driverside window of a station wagon. Glass shattered everywhere, but Coty still immediately reached in unlocking the door , then crawled to the floor under the dash. In no time the car started and Coty popped up from the floor of the old stationwagon. As Quickly as he could Coty popped the Sation wagon into reverse and started to pull out  
  
"Coty!" Peter called but it was too late as Coty shifted into drive and took off.  
  
"Sophie can you call the police, our new boy just took off in the station wagon," Peter said as he ran into the office  
  
"He's gone," Ezra said as he watched all the action I the office  
  
"How long do you bet til they find him?" auggie asked  
  
"Peter the police found him he was on one of the back roads 


	5. chapt5

"Mr. Scarbrow, here's your kid, the station wagon is at the station," the police officer said as Peter signed Coty's release forms  
  
"Thank you for bringing him back, is there anything else you need?" Peter asked handing back the forms  
  
"Nope, that's all, have a good night," Said the police, he then turned and left, leaving Coty with Peter. They both stood quietly, Coty's head down watching his shoes. Peter looked at him. For a few minutes, waiting for him to raise his head.  
  
"Come to my office Coty," Peter then said breaking the silence  
  
"What were you thinking Coty?" Peter asked once they had got into the office  
  
"God I want to get out of here," Coty honestly answered  
  
Your on wood detail for two weeks, just you no help, and Sam will now be watching you," Peter said, he looked at Coty waiting for a respond, but Coty was silent. Slowly Peter walked around the desk and stood in front of Coty. "Did you use?" Peter then asked "Yes or no Coty"  
  
"Yes," Coty mumbled  
  
"What?" Peter asked coldly  
  
"I… uh…" Coty stuttered debating whether to tell Peter or not  
  
"Just say it Coty,"  
  
"I don't want to fucking say it," Coty yelled back  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," Coty simply responded  
  
"Coty if you don't tell me I'll do a drug test on you," Peter then threatened  
  
"Crank," Coty mumbled  
  
"Is that it?" Peter asked  
  
"Some coke," Coty then added  
  
"Where did you get it from?" Peter asked  
  
"A trucker, I traded him my watch,"  
  
"Coty this is your second day here, this is your only warning, next time your gone, your parents sent you here because your friends called them, they were worried about you," Peter paused, Coty just glared back "You sister, Alyssa, said she thinks you will eventually kill yourself cause you don't know when to stop, your friend, Scott Randle, said in the last year he has only seen you sober twice, both were for court dates," Peter revealed to Coty, who had gone back to staring at his feet " Do you know why you're here now,"  
  
"  
  
  
  
"You know I'm just fucking getting ready for bed you don't have to watch me get ready," Coty said as he got his pajamas out of his bag.  
  
"Yes I do," Sam said back " Why don't you unpack your cloths?"  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't be staying long," Coty replied then walked to the bathroom, Sam following not too far behind" So you have to watch my every move?"  
  
"Yep," Sam replied, " For not being old enough you sure do have a lot of tattoos,"  
  
"They just appeared one day," Coty sarcastically answered. The rest of the boys then walked in; quickly Coty put a shirt on covering his tattoos.  
  
"Hey Sam you watching the car thief?" Auggie asked  
  
"Ha ha," Coty said as he walked out of the bathroom and started to get ready for bed  
  
"So how was your ride today?" Ezra then asked. Coty shot a glair at him ignoring him  
  
"Ok guys why don't you start to get ready for bed," Sam said, the room went silent, except for some talking from Scott an Auggie in the bathroom. Sam took his post at the chair by the door, while everyone went to sleep.  
  
"Come on man my arms are fucking killing me," Coty said, taking a break from chopping wood  
  
"How about you tell me the last day you can remember when you were sober," Peter asked. Coty turned his head and continued chopping for a while, until he was out a breath.  
  
"Two months ago, I was babysitting for a friend's kid, while he was at the hospital with his baby, I was with Hannah all day, just hanging around playing with her, I took her to the park," Coty said leaning on the axe  
  
"You didn't use at all?"  
  
"No, well I smoked cigarettes,"  
  
"How did you feel?" Peter then asked, Coty looked back down at his feet  
  
"Like, shit, his baby almost died, and Hannah had no idea, no one had wanted to tell her, no one really knew how, so there she was playing all day while her little sister was at the hospital,"  
  
"When did you use after that?"  
  
"That morning at like four or three, Hannah was asleep, I had someone come pick me up, we went for a drive, an I free based in the back seat, then I went back and feel asleep until Hannah woke me up,"  
  
"Ok, that's enough," Peter said, stopping Coty from chopping wood  
  
"You left that little girl alone?" Peter asked, Coty sat on a log across from him  
  
"She was asleep," Coty defended  
  
"What if she had woke up or some one had broken in, what would she have done?"  
  
"She was asleep nothing happened, nothing," Coty said starting to get mad  
  
"What would you have told your friend if something had happened to his little girl?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"What would you do if you found out one of your friends left your daughter alone to go smoke crank?"  
  
"I would kill him," Coty honestly replied, Peter got quiet and let Coty think over what he had just said.  
  
"So do you think you have a problem?"  
  
Coty sat at a picnic table with Sam working on some homework. He watched as people came and went.  
  
"Hey why don't you stop dreaming off and start working on your math," Sam said  
  
"I fucking hate math, it doesn't make any sense,"  
  
"Watch your language, and maybe you should try concentrating a little more," Sam advised him. Coty went back to trying to figure out his math.  
  
"Hey," Daisy said as she walked up to the two on the couch "You need any help with your math?"  
  
"I guess," Coty, said, and with that Daisy sat down next to him, and took out her book  
  
"I'm daisy by the way," She said introducing herself  
  
"Oh, I'm Coty," Coty said feeling stupid because she obviously knew who he was  
  
"So how far have you gotten?" she asked, Coty removed his arm revealing a paper with number all over, showing he had only gotten to number three.  
  
"Having troubles?" she asked going over the paper  
  
"Just a little," Coty quietly said 


	6. chapt6

"Coty get up come on man, you can't be quitting now its only eleven, and we got more beer," Danny said as he ran into his bedroom to find Coty asleep on the bed, the noises of a party are heard in the background  
  
"What?" Coty sleepily said  
  
"Get your ass up man, " Danny said as he nudged Coty up. Danny left leaving Coty to slowly sit up on the bed. Coty sat on the edge for a minute head in hands, then quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, puking up whatever was left in his stomach. He sat on the edge of Danny's bathtub, and then dug into his pocket producing a small baggie with white powder in it. He sat looking at it then moved to the toilette and started to line it up on the small shaving mirror. The door then burst open, shortly after Coty had snorted the first line. Scott then stumbled in beer in hand, stopping once he saw Coty.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Scott asked drunkenly  
  
"What the hell are you doing haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Coty shouted back.  
  
"What's this shit!!" Scott yelled as he knocked the mirror off the small counter  
  
"What the fuck!" Coty yelled  
  
"So your fucking putting this shit up your nose, is this what you've been so busy doing all the time?" Scott yelled. Coty stood up to Scott.  
  
"Yes, Scott, Yes what the fuck do you care?" Coty screamed into his face. Scott stood amazed for a minute, and then shoved Coty back against the wall. Coty immediately came back with a punch, they both toppled into the bedroom. Danny and Logan then came running into see what was going on, they found Scott and Coty ripping apart Danny's bedroom.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Danny yelled, but they kept going. Logan jumped in- between to stop them.  
  
"Nothing, " Coty said giving Scott and evil glair.  
  
"Yah, nothing," Scott said back still panting  
  
"Sure didn't look like nothing," Danny said.  
  
"Here have another beer calm down," Logan said handing Coty his beer. Coty immediately chugged it down in front of the three.  
  
"Now that's what I like to see," Danny said then went back out to the party, Logan following him.  
  
"I don't want to fucking ever see you doing that again or I will beat the shit out of you, and next time Logan and Danny won't be there to help you," Scott said before him and Coty left the bedroom.  
  
Coty woke up and looked around the dark room, he could hear Ezra snoring a few bunks over. He laid back on the bed for a minute wide-awake, thinking. He then got up and went into the bathroom, he washed his face, then took a look at himself in the mirror. He could see his tattoos from under his shirt, he pulled back the collar of his shirt revealing his brother tattoo on his front left shoulder.  
  
"Nice tattoo, Brad do it?" Trevor asked as he walked up behind Coty  
  
"Yah he did all of them of course who else would I have do it," Coty answered  
  
"So how's life?"  
  
"Fucked up,"  
  
"More than usual?"  
  
"Brad brought me to this place he thinks I have a problem, and they make me talk about my emotions and weird shit like that,"  
  
"Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Not any more than you did,"  
  
"What about this one, why did you get this?" Trevor asked pointing to the Devil on his back  
  
"There's a angel too, its like the angel and devil on my shoulders," Coty explained  
  
"Which one have you been listening to?"  
  
Coty then awake to the sound of a alarm clock going off, he looked around the room for Trevor but realized it was all a dream. 


	7. chapter 7

"So have you wrote anything in your journal?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you like to share it with me?"

"One of the first times I started smoking, I was at the skate park, and my other

brother Josh, he pulled up, and we got into a fight, gave me a black eye, " Coty

said

" You don't talk about your other brother much, did you two get along?"

"No, when Trevor was around we could bare each other he kept us from killing

each other, Josh left town for a while after Trevor died, we just didn't talk,

he'd call Lyssa sometimes,"

"What would you two fight about?"

"Anything, just about, after Trevor died he would always get mad when I would

take Lyssa to parties with me, said it was my fault she started to drink and

party, she would have started anyways,"

"Did Josh know about you using drugs?"

"Probably, I'm sure word got around to him,"  
_  
"What the fuck are you doing over here?" Josh asked as he walked through the _

door to find Coty sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing over here," Coty answered right back

"Aren't you suppose to be at home or something getting ready for school

tomorrow, instead of over at this shit hole?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting it on with some no toothed trailer queen?"

"Don't fucking start with me," Josh warned, Lyssa then walked in from the

bathroom "Oh and your over here too, your bringing your little sister over

_here?" _

"I didn't force her to do anything, she's the one who drove here,"

"Hey, I'm 16 I don't need either of you to tell me what I can and can't do, I'm

the straight A students here," Lyssa said standing up for herself

"Your suppose to watch out for her," Josh continued ignoring Lyssa

"Oh like you watched out for me?"

"You were a fucking lost cause,"

"At least I'm not the fucking loser who works at a car wash," Coty said pissing

Josh off

"Stop," Brad eventually said "Why in the hell are you over here anyway Josh?"

"I saw the mustang outside, wondered why it would be here on a school night,"

Josh said, Coty immediately stood up and got into Josh's face

_"What do you fucking think your doing, you don't need to watch over us, you've _

been gone for almost a year and think you can come back and all the sudden your

going to be in charge, your going to take Trevor's place, it doesn't fucking

work like that,"

"I didn't expect to come home and find my little brother hanging out with

alcoholics and fucking crack heads!"

**Later that Day**  
"Seven of clubs on the eight of hearts," Daisy said as she sat down across from

Coty in the lodge, Coty moved the cards. "Don't you have some homework to be

doing?" She asked, Coty held up the notebook sitting next to him.

"Got bored," He responded

"Better get interested its due tomorrow,"

"They need to give a brother a break, with all this homework stuff, I just got

here," Coty said half jokingly

"Don't expect them to take pity on you for being new," Daisy said, Coty then

moved another card.

"Is that a tattoo?" Daisy asked, Coty looked at her, and saw her eyes looking at

his upper arm.

"Yeah,"

"What's it of, I've always wanted to get a tattoo I could never find a place

that would do it for minors though."

"Its nothing just a stupid tattoo,"

"Come on what is it?" She persisted

"Nothing," Coty sharply answered


	8. Chapter 8 Making Freinds

"Coty," Peter called "You got a letter," Coty rushed over to Peter taking the envelope out of his hand  
  
"Any good?" Coty asked when seeing it had been already opened  
  
"Just a precaution," Peter assured him. Coty then quickly went back to the dorms hoping to read the letter in privacy  
  
Dear Coty, so how rehab? Are they treating you good? Brad told me about how you put up a fight, I knew you would, it seems like a pretty shitty thing to do, but we do really mean the best, you wouldn't quit if you had stayed here. Things have been going same old over here, it's been nice having the mustang to myself, even though Josh has been trying to borrow it. Everyone at school thinks you went to Mexico to hide from the cops, I don't know who would start that rumor, actually it was Eli, he knew you wouldn't want people to know you went to rehab. Julie's been trying to get your address, cause she says she misses you so much, Eli gave her some bogus address in Mexico. Mr. Mobley wanted me to ask if you have been painting, he says you still owe him a self-portrait, and he won't forget. I sent you some pictures figured you'd like a little reminder of home. I miss you Coty, we all do and we all want you to get better, even mom and dad if you believe it or not, so please try to give it a chance. I luv your mom, Lyssa P.S I took your Ramones C.D and your C.B.G.B shirt, HAH  
  
"Got a letter from home?" Scott asked, Coty jump, startled, he hadn't even noticed   
  
Scott walk in  
  
"Yah, my sister," Coty answered taking out the pictures.  
  
"Who's that?" Scott asked looking over his back at the pictures  
  
"My friend Danny, and Scott, " Coty laughed looking at the picture  
  
"Is that your brother?"  
  
"Yah that's Josh, " Coty answered not so happy  
  
"Damn that's a nice mustang,"   
  
"Yah, that's mine, well I share it with my sister, it was my older brothers,"  
  
"What year is it 75?"  
  
"72" Coty corrected  
  
"That's nice," Scott said taking the picture from Coty to get a closer look, "Is this your sister, next to it?"  
  
"Yah Lyssa, she's taking care of it while I'm gone,"  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Ezra asked as he walked into the dorm  
  
"Look at this guys car," Scott said showing Ezra  
  
"Ahh, a red car, sorry not big on cars, who's the girl next to it though?" Ezra asked  
  
"My sister,"   
  
"Oh, she's pretty," Ezra, answered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, new kid," Shelby said, trying to get Coty's attention as he walked across the grass  
  
"Yah?" Coty asked, walking up to her  
  
"You have any, cigarettes left?" she asked quietly looking for anyone who could hear  
  
"Yah, I still got two packs, "Coty responded  
  
"Could you bum me one, I ran out," She asked, giving Coty puppy dog eyes  
  
"Sure, but you got to help me out with something," Coty said  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we're smoking," Coty said starting to walk off toward the dorms "Are you coming?" He asked after noticing Shelby wasn't following him  
  
"I don't get into deals until I know what's at stake," She said  
  
"Don't worry I just have some questions," Coty said, Shelby hesitated a second and then followed him to the dorm.   
  
"Aren't you going to come in?" Coty asked standing in the doorway to the dorm  
  
"I can't go in there, is there anyone else in there right now?" She asked. Coty walked in to find Scott on his bunk studying, and then walked back out to the door  
  
"Just Scott," he said, Shelby then followed him in  
  
"What are yah studying?" Shelby asked as she bounced onto Scott's bed  
  
"History, " Scott answered putting down the book "Where did you come from,"  
  
"My mom," Shelby laughed, " I ran into the new kid, we're going to go be one with nature, you want to come?" She asked  
  
"No I got to study, History is kicking my ass," Scott responded, "Make sure you don't get caught though, might think your trying to run away with the new kid,"   
  
"I've already tried, remember," Coty said listening in on the conversation, he then took out two cigarettes form his hiding spot.  
  
"Pall Malls?" Shelby questioned when she saw the brand name   
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining, at least its nicotine, I'm on the verge of killing someone for any kind of caffeine, even a flat Dr. Pepper," Coty said back, as he put everything he pulled out to get the cigarettes back  
  
"Don't worry that will go away soon," Scott said "Hey don't you have some talk with..." Scott was then interrupted by Auggie walking in   
  
"Oh no, there's a girl I the boys dorms," Auggie said walking in   
  
"Shut up," Shelby said getting off Scott's bed  
  
"I don't know girls aren't suppose to be in the boys dorm, what if something happens," Auggie continued, he looked over at Coty who looked like he had seen a ghost "Just joking Jesus don't have a heart attack newbie," he then laughed and walked over to his bunch  
  
"Don't worry, he comes into our dorm alllll the time," Shelby reassured Coty  
  
"I'm not a nark," Auggie said lying down on his bed  
  
"The names Coty by the way, not newbie or new kid but Coty," Coty then said catching his breath  
  
"Yah whatever newbie," Auggie said laughing, Scott and Shelby also giggled. "What are you guys doing anyways?" Auggie asked  
  
"I was trying to study until I was interrupted," Scott said  
  
"Yah I can tell, the way your book was closed and your eyes were glued to Shelby," Auggie laughed, Coty let out a little giggle too. "I'd be careful there cowboy, might loose your girl once she sees the newbie's ride," Auggie then added  
  
"I'm not worried," Scott said smiling at Shelby, who smiled back  
  
"You got a nice car?" she then asked Coty   
  
"Yah a mustang," Coty told her, getting a little shy all the sudden  
  
"You rich or something?" She then added, Coty laughed  
  
"No, not at all I inherited it," He explained, then handed her the picture  
  
"Whoa, maybe you should be a little worried Scott," She then jokingly said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So who did you inherit the car from?" Shelby asked after lighting up her cigarette  
  
"My older brother, " Coty answered lighting his  
  
"The one in the picture?"  
  
"No, that's Josh he's an ass, my brother Trevor left it to me and my sister," Coty explained  
  
"What happened to him?" Shelby asked, Coty got a little quiet "Your going to have to tell Peter pretty soon might as well tell me know, then you can remember what to leave out when you tell Peter," She told him.  
  
"Guess your right, he drowned, we were swimming in an irrigation ditch and he got his foot stuck we tried to get it out before they released the dam, but we couldn't," Coty told her  
  
"That sucks, but you got his car," Shelby said trying to look on the bright side of things  
  
"Yah me and my sister got his car, she's watching it right now while I'm gone," Coty said there was then a awkward silence " I also got his dashing good looks," Coty then said getting Shelby to laugh  
  
"Your sister younger?" Shelby then asked, Coty nodded "So is mine, were you two close?" Coty nodded again "Don't worry she'll be alright," Shelby then said  
  
"I know she will, she's pretty tough, you kinda remind me of her," Coty then told her 


	9. Chapter 9 Josh

"So Coty, what would you like to talk about today?" Peter asked

"What would I like to talk about?" Coty reasked, then thought for a second " You know I have no idea, isn't that your job?"

" Well, I just wanted to see if there was anything on your mind, anything you want to get out. Has your journal had brought up any issues," Peter said

"Oh, yah, my journal," Coty said looking at his feet

"You have been keeping up with your journal, haven't you?" Peter asked

"A little. I don't know. I just don't get it, I think"

"Just write Coty, about anything, it doesn't have to be a memory it could just be how you are feeling today, or what happened to you today," Peter explained

"That sounds real interesting," Coty sarcasticly remarked

"Remember Coty its not for you, no one else is going to read it if you don't want them to. So don't be scared to write in it,"

"What about you, aren't you going to read it?"

"I'll be the only one, and if there is something you don't want me to read you can rip it out, so are you going to try and write more in it?" Peter asked

"I'll try, but it might just be lyrics,"

"That's ok, that's a starting place," Peter said, he paused breifly " So , since you don't have anything you'd like to discuss, how about telling me more about your brother Josh,"

"Josh, you're going back to him?" Coty asked

"Well you seemed to be close with your older brother, why weren't you as close to Josh?"

"We were just two different people, "

"Did he skateboard?"

"Yah, he was pretty good too, but he always got hurt, broke his arm one time trying to get a kick flip a rail, then he tried to start skating with his arm in a cast and broke his nose when he fell," Coty laughed a little ans "My parents swore they'd get rid of our skateboards after that

"did they?"

"No, they could never take away our skateboards, and Josh was the only one who ever got hurt that bad,"

"Did you two fight a lot?"

" _You look like shit Coty," Josh said sitting across the room from Coty_

"_Thanks, I've been working on it, " Coty responded trying his best to ignore his older brother_

" _So is this the new cool hang-out?" Josh asked trying to bother Coty _

"_Hey Josh we're trying to watch a movie here, do you mind shuting the hell up?" Coty asked, then went back to trying to ignore Josh_

"_Oh your watching "Great Balls of Fire", how many times have you seen this?"_

"_Is there something you want Josh?" Coty asked after a deep sigh_

"_Just want to see what my baby brother has been up to, havn't seen much of you since I got into town" Josh said acting caring_

"_Maybe there's a reason for that" Coty answered, trying to figure out what Josh was getting at_

"_What kind of reason would there be?" Josh asked_

"_Oh , I don't know, maybe that you're an asshole?"_

"_That's nice Coty, that's real nice. Hey is that the same reason you've been avoiding mom and dad too?" Josh said, he was starting to get under Cotys skin " And it's probably the reason you've been hiding from Scott," Coty froze with the last comment, realizing that Josh had been talking to Scott._

"_Guess you've figured it all out," Coty said "Is that why you came here Josh, cause I know you didn't come just to see how I was doing, you wouldn't be fucking looking for me unless Scott asked you," _

"_He didn't ask me to do anything, I just wanted to see for myself," Josh said knowing that he was winning the argument, and that Coty was caving in_

"_See what for yourself?" Coty asked_

"_See what a coke ehad my brother has turned into,"_

"_oh," was al coty could get out. Is mouth twitched a little with anger, all he oculd think about was jumping over the coffee table and attacking his brother_

"_So its true,"_

"_Sure, why not, I'm a coke head, you happy, I'm a fuck up , you're the best son now, you happy, huh, you finally got what you always wanted, you're the best," Coty yelled standing up and getting into his brother's face_

" _I'm not fucking happy, I'm just fucking disappointed !" Josh yelled back in Coty's face " Look at you, your turing into a fuck up, is this what you fucking wanted to do with your life, sit around and play video games all day, doing drugs, waiting for the next big party,"_

"_Fuck you Josh, who are you to tell me what in the hell to do?_

"_Your fucking brother,"_

"_My fucking brothers dead,"_

"Coty" Peter said waking Coty up from his day dream.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you two fight a lot" Peter asked again

"Yah, we fought a lot,"

"What would you fight about?"

"All sorts of things, " Coty said and then went silent

"Why don't you tell me about a few?"

"He didn't like my friends, "

"Why didn't he like them?" Peter pushed more

" I don't know, he just didn't, he always went off about ho they are all a bunch of drug dealers, and losers, " Coty stopped and thought about what he had just said " That's not to say that his friends weren't, I mean he had the same type of friends, "

"If you had the same type of friends then why didn't he like your friends?'

"How the fuck should I know you have to ask him," Coty then burst. Peter gave him a look "sorry,"

"What else would you two fight about?"

"_Coty," _

'_huh?" slowly Coty opened his eyes wondering where he was._

"_Wake up," Coty heard he then felt someone shove his shoulder._

"_Josh?" Coty asked, looking over at what he thought to be his older brother, his eyes still adjusting to the sun._

"_Get up before you drowned in your own puke," Josh then said. Coty looked down and then realized that he had been laying in a pool of his vomit _

"_Oh fuck," Coty exclaimed as he sat up wiping the vomit from his face. Once sitting upright he let out a loud moan "Jesus my head hurts,"_

"_Well you fucking drank a bottle of José and a bottle of jack, were you expecting to feel like roses this morning?" Josh asked "come on lets get you into the bathroom," Josh bent over and tried to help Coty up._

"_Get away from me," Coty said pulling his arm out of Josh's grasp._

"_Come on Coty quit being a little asshole and get up," Josh said_

"_Where's Lysa?"_

"_She went to school," Josh told him "she called me to come and take care of you,"_

"_What?" Coty said not believing him_

"_Yah, that's right. She said she was tired of it, now get the fuck up," Josh then pulled Coty up and helped him into the bathroom, where Coty immediately sat on the toilet lid._

"_I don't need your help,"_

"_I know, I know," Josh said as he got a rag wet, he then put it on Coty's fore head "hold that there,"_

"_Didn't you fucking hear me?"_

"_Yah I heard you, you don't need my help, but you do, you just don't want my help for some stupid reason or another," Josh then said bluntly_

"_Your always trying to fucking helps me, trying to be like…" Coty rambled off. Josh looked at him._

"_Maybe if you weren't always fucking up I wouldn't have to help you all the time," Josh then said "You ever think about that?"_

"Can't remember, we just always fought," Coty then said after thinking about it for a second, he looked down at his shoes.

"Coty I am going to let you go, but I want you to think about this more, think about your brothers," Peter then said

"Yah I'll get right on that," Coty sarcastically replied.


	11. Chapter 11

" So why don't I get to go to group like everybody else?" Coty asked

" I don't think you are ready for group yet," Peter answered

"Why not?"

"Well Coty, group is for sharing and listening to others and I don't think your totally ready to share with a group, cause you have yet to share your feelings here when we meet," Peter explained, " Do you want to go to group?"

"I don't know I was just wondering," Coty mumbled

"So how about you trying to share today?" Peter then asked

"Share what?" Coty in turn asked, unsure of how much he wanted to share with Peter

"Well what would you like to talk about what is on your mind?" Peter asked, Coty looked at him and gave him a half smile

" Back to this again," Coty sighed and shook his head " All that's been on my mind since getting here has been getting out,"

"OK then, what do you miss outsider here so much that you want to get out so bad?" Peter asked

" I don't know my freedom, my friends, caffeine," Coty answered half-assed

"What about your sister Lysa?"

"Lysa? Yah sure, I miss her, I'm used to seeing her everyday, being able to talk to her," Coty said then stopped and waited for Peter to ask another question

"Were you two close?"

"We were close, I used to take her to parties, and she always made sure that I got up for class on time,"

"What did she think about your drug use?"

"Lysa, well she never said anything about it, I mean she was there with me every morning when I did it, sometimes when we were running late she would say something,"

"Do you think maybe she had a hard time telling you?"

"She's not like that, she would tell you what ever was on her mind, she wouldn't hold back," Coty said, Peter then rustled through some paper work, and then arrived at the piece he was looking for and pulled it out as he read.

"Coty has been on a downward spiral lately, at first when he started it wasn't that bad, but then he started to get skinner and paler, and his lows would get really bad, he started to change and he would get mad all the time, the slightest thing would set him off,"

"So, who can tell me why the battle of troy took place?" Alan asked a class of less than excited looking students " Why did these two armies fight for so many years, away from their homes and families, what was it that they were trying to gain?" He pressed on hoping some one would answer "Hasn't anyone heard of the battle of Troy before?

"Helen," Coty mumbled in the back of the room

"Yes," Alan said excitedly " and who was Helen Coty?"

"Helen was Melenous's wife who was said to be the prettiest woman ever,"

"Why though did they go to war?" Alan continued

"Because Paris kidnapped Helen," Coty answered wishing that he had just kept his mouth shut

"So they went to war for this guy's wife, why didn't he just find a new wife?" Auggie asked and then chuckled to himself

"Because it was his wife, he wasn't about to let this fuckhead just take her away, especially if she's the pretties woman in the world" Coty said, trying to piss Auggie off.

"Language Coty, " Alan warned

"So the whole war was started to get some guys' wife back?" Scott asked

"Yep, but this wasn't just any woman this was Helen, the prettiest woman in the world, "Alan answered Scott

"A whole war for one girl?" Auggie laughed

"It wasn't just a girl, it was honor," Coty said

"if you were at home what would be a normal day for you? Peter asked

"A normal day. uh… go to school, get done from school, go to Phil's house for a while, or maybe Jesse's, then go to Mike's or Brad's later on, then go home," Coty answered not totally understanding what Peter asked

"When would you normally use during the day?" Peter asked

"What does it matter when I would use during the day?" Coty asked

"Coty, I'm trying to understand you, and your drug use"

"OK, uhh, sometimes when I woke up I would do a line in the car after I got ready for school, if it was a bad day or something sometimes I would do a line or two at lunch, then usually I would do something after school, that was the most regular time I guess, after school," Coty thought out loud

"Did your close-friends know how often you were using?"

"No, Scott, Phil and Lysa were the only ones who knew I used, well Scott didn't know how much,"

"Where did you get the money for your addiction?" Peter asked. Coty stared blankly at him. "You had a pretty expensive addiction from the sound of it, four to eight lines a day plus whatever else you could get your hands on," Peter paused, waiting for a response from Coty, but Coty was silent. "A hundred dollars at least a day, where does a 16 year old come up with that kind of money?"

"My guardian angel," Coty simply answered.

"Coty, if your not ready to talk about this its OK, but sooner or later your going to have to face it,"


End file.
